1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dummy connector and, in particular, to a dummy connector having a structure that is capable of holding any real connector having several varieties of widths corresponding to different numbers of terminals by a single main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector caps are known, the connector caps being formed corresponding to the shape of connector housing of a counterpart connector to be connected by the connector caps (refer to JP-A-1998-247549 (patent document 1).
The connector cap has a connector housing to be connected to the counterpart connector so that it can save the trouble of fabricating a mold and it can be produced at a low price and in a large variety. Further, the connector cap uses electrical wires with terminals connected to the counterpart connector as a joining tool to be joined to the counterpart connector so that it can be prevented from being lost even if the connector cap is removed from the counterpart connector.
However, when the conventional connector cap is used for a vehicle harness, the counterpart connector to which the connector cap is connected can not be fixed to the vehicle, thus there has been a problem that unpleasant noise occurs by vibration of the vehicle and the connector cap should be prepared corresponding to the counterpart connector respectively so as to raise the increase in cost.